Tohru Goes BAD! :
by I-LOVE-HAKU
Summary: [On HiatusMy comp. is broke] What happens when Tohru gets a shot that turns her BAD? Read and find out... Dedicated to: A Dollap A Daisy
1. Chapter 1

Fruits basket isn't mine. (I'd prefer a candy basket:) 

Tohru Goes Bad- Nyahahahahaha >:)

-Yuki was sobbing and listening to 'Passion', from KH2.

-Kyo was half dead on the floor.

-What happened Yesterday:

It was Saturday and Tohru was at the doctors office. Last week she'd had a physical, and got a call that there was somthing wrong with her blood work.

"Next", called the nurse.

Tohru smield sweetly and bowed. She then walked into one of the examination rooms.

"Thank you for seeing me sensei", Tohru said as the doctor came in.

"Yes, yes. Anyway, it seems that when we looked at your blood work, we found that you have a chemical imbalence.

"Huh! Oh no! What does that mean, Sensei?".

"It means that your unusuall kindness is caused by your blood. Don't worry, we can fix it." The doctor answered as he stuck Tohru with a needle.

"This should kick in, with in three hours."

----------------------------------------------------------

Two and a half hours later:

Kisa, Hiro and Ritsu were all at Shigure's house.

"I'll go get the tea,"Tohru said with a smile and walked into the kitchen.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Miles away: The doctor looked over his records. "No! I gave her the wrong shot"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru walked back to the living room, carrying a tray. She felt somthing wierd happening to her.

All of a sudden, she slammed the tray on the ground. Broken pieces of ceramic and hot tea flew everywhere.

"Aneki?", asked Kisa.

"I'M NOT YOUR SISTER YOU BRAT!", Tohru yelled. "YOU! YOU'RE SO STUPID! MARRY THIS BOY!", she screemed as she rammed Hiro and Kisa's heads together.

"I think I like this new Tohru..."Thought Hiro as he hugged Kisa.

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! This is all my fault! I've done soming to upset Honda-san.!", Ritsu yelled.

"YOUR EVEN STUPIDER! THIS IS'NT YOUR FAULT YOU CROSS-DRESSER!", Tohru then hugged Ritsu and threw (monkey-)Ristu out the window and miles away.

"What's going on? I was reading Come Come Tactics (1) and I heard shouting.", Shigure said walking in.

"How's this for 'come come tactics'?", asked Tohru as she grabbed his shirt and kissed him. She then pulled away and kicked him in the shins.

Tohru then left for Sohma house.

She walked in to Hatori's room and smashed the picture of Kanna. She then hugged Hatori and tossed (Sea horse-)Hatori in to the ocean.

She then found Momiji's mom.

"Hatoricanerasememoriesandheerasedyourmemoriesofmomijiwhosereallyyourson! Youaskedhimto'causehechanegsintoarabbitwhenfemaleshughim! Idontblameyouthough,he'satotalfreak!", Tohru shouted.

"Excuse me?", his mother asked.

Tohru rolled her eyes. "I hate you and your daughter's ugly!". She then pulled a water pistol out of her miniskirt and shot Momo in the eye.

Tohru the ran out side where she saw Akito.

"AKITO! You're so hot! Marry me!", she yelled.

"No."

Tohru beat up Akito and threw him into the back of an ice cream truck.

Tohru saw Yuki. "Hello handa-san.", he greeted.

Tohru kissed Yuki (for a really long time), then pulled away and punched him in the face.

"I hate you! You look like a woman!".

Tohru ran back into the sohma house and saw Kyo. She bear hugged him and he turned in to his cat form. "What the #$$!#$&#!$$".

"KYO! YOU'VE BEEN A BAD KITTY! I MUST CLEANSE YOUR DIRTY MOUTH!".

Tohru helled him down and squirted a bunch a liquid soap into his mouth. She tossed him on the floor and thew a blanket over him. He changed back (and was wearing the blanket.)

Tohru kissed him to, but he tasted like soap, so she pulled away and started beating him with a hammer. "YOUR TO STUPID TO LIVE!", She yelled.

Tohru walked back out side and saw Hatzaharu.

"Let's run away togther!", Tohru yelled.

"Um... I like Rin..."he replied.

Tohru kicked him and he turned into Black-Haru.

"ALRIGHT! FINE!", he yelled. They hot-wired a motocyle and drove off.

Yuki slummped back to Shigure's house house and started blasting 'Passion'.

"Haruka...harukaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", he wailed.

"Must dial 911... must... breathe...", mumbled Kyo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-(1): 'Come Come Tactics', is dirty book from Naruto.

-I don't own Naurto, KH2 or 'Passion'.

-Sry if spelling and grammer are bad, all I have is 'Notepad'.

-Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Global Domination :

Tohru Goes BAD>:)

Chapter two >:) >:): Part Two: Global Domination

A Helicopter flew over Tohru and Hatzaharu. (This was two days later.)

The helicopter dropped a bungy cord down and Tohru grabbed it.

"What's going on?", asked Haru.

"Heh. It's been fun but I could never love a barn animal."

The helicopter flew up higher, and headed southeast.

Tohru held on to the cord until they reached Hawaii.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once she got there, the natives led her to a room filled with maps and charts.

"Now then, I hope our data is to your liking, grand leader," one said.

"Yes. Perfect". Tohru replied, smiling evilly.

"We shall carry out our mission, leader. But what you will do in the meantime?', the same person asked.

"Don't worry, my minion. I have some _toys_ being flown in"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Rin woke up, tied to a chair.

"Where am I?", She asked.

Tohru ordered one of her male servants to hug her.

"Nyahahaha! I'm gonna enter you in a race, and if I don't get the blue ribbon, YOU DIE!". Tohru yelled.

Rin won the race.

"Can I go now?", she asked.

"What! What! Of course not! It's the glue factory for you!".

-Tohru sent Rin to the glue factory and she was never heardfrom again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame was chained to a wall.

Tohru walked in and cut off all his hair.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... (Insert sideways 8 here :)

'Well that was boring', thought Tohru.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ritsu and Momiji woke up in a room dressed in Tuxedos(!).

They looked aroud, and were surounded by closets filled with mens clothes.

... no girl's clothes...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saki (Hanajima) woke up and saw the prince Yuki girls dancing around. They were dressed in silver outfits.

She used her electric waves... but what's this? They waves bounced off the uniforms and back to her!

"Yuki,Yuki,Yuki", they chanted, doing that egyptian dance.

"MAKE IT STOP! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Well, I guess that was _kinda_ fun...'

"Boss. What should we do with this one?", asked a minion holding Arisa.

"Um...um... Eh, just throw 'er in the moat..." Tohru orderd.

"BOSS! WE'VE SUCSEEDED!".

-And so, Tohru took over the world. She killed all the women and made all the men her servants.

But the story dosen't end now. Oh no>:)

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Solar System domination

Tohru gtoes BAD>:) >:) >:)- Chapter 3: Solar system domination (and evil matchmaking)

"Now then my minions. We must expand our empire. We must take over the solar system!", Tohru commanded.

"Of course, 'mi lady. But in the meantime. We minions have a gift for thee," the head minion told her.

"Well then. What is it?"

Two more minions walked in dragging Akito's body.

"We whent to go get Ice cream and ordered you the new special! 'Akito Supreme'!"

"Hahahahaha! Well if it isn't Akito. HAHA! Bet 'ya wished you'd married me when you had the chance!"

"NO"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr... fine then. I like a challenge. MINION! Put him on my list of boyfriends! No! Better yet... our wedding shall start immediatly!", Tohru commanded.

-Akito growled

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20 mins. later (after the wedding)

Akito was sitting on Tohru's throne and she was sitting on his lap. He was trying not to **_KILL HER!_**

"Boss! We found rebels hiding women," a minion screemed as he ran in.

"What! Bring them in."

They brought in Kisa, Kagura, Momo, Arisa and Kanna.

'Hm...interesting', thought Tohru.

"BRING IN THE SOHMA PRISONERS!",She yelled.

"Hm... prisoners. Maybe this isn't so bad...", mumbled Akito.

Momiji, Hiro, Ayame, and Hatori walked in.

"Let it be know! These weddings shall begin imediatly:

-Momiji and Kagura

-Hiro and Kisa

-Ayame and Arisa

and Kanna and Hatori...

MOMO! YOUR TO _UGLY_ TO LIVE!", Tohru yelled as she squirted Momo in the eye again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HAPPY:Hiro,Hatori, Kisa,and Ayame

MAD: Momiji, Kagura, Arisa, Kanna and Momo!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mi' lady! We've won!", a minion yelled.

"Good my henchmen...NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"-(Tohru)

-So, Tohru took over the Solar system and banished the four other groups of newly weds to pluto.

"OH THE POWER!", Yelled Akito, "Hahahhahahahahahahaha!"

Tohru smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-review!

-More on the way!


	4. Chapter 4: Yuki comes back

Tohru Goes BAD>:) >:) >:)> :)- Chapter 4: Yuki comes back

The kingdom hearts two soundstack CD had finally broken, and sine Yuki was to cheap to pay 99 cents for 'Passion' on the internet he decided to go on a quest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ug. I can't belive all the women are gone. This sucks!", mumbled one of Tohru's minions.

"Hey look! It's a woman! (drools)", said an other.

"Back off. I'm a man." said Yuki as he walked up the steps to Tohru palace.

"Ye have a request, peasant,"Tohru asked when he aproched her.

"Yes. But may I aproch the throne first?"

"Um,... I suppouse."

Yuki walked up to Tohru and pulled a needle out of his pocket. He tried to stick it into Tohru's arm, but she blocked it by pulling Akito in front of the needle.

"What trickery be this?", Tohru asked angrily.

"Well...ah," Yuki answerd.

Suddenly Akito started skipping around in a frog suit singing , "The hills are alive...with the sound of music..."

"Husband? What has the evil needle done to you," Tohru asked.

"Brown papper packages, tied up with strings...these are a few of my favoite things..." he screemed with his eyes anime-sparkeling.

"That needle was sappoused to put the nice-chemicals back in you...but since Akito is such a meany, it must have had a wired effect on him," Yuki answerd.

"You've got a strange effect on me..._ and I like it..._,"Akito squeeled.

"This is all your fault Yuki Sohma! You will pay," Tohru screemed.

"You're the one that used Akito as a shield..." Yuki mummbled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the long update, I was on vacation.

-I don't own the rights to Kingdom hearts two, or any of it's sound track or songs.

-I don't own The Sound Of Music or any of _it's_ songs.

-I don't own "This strange Effect" by hooverphonic.

-I don't own fruits basket.

-I don't own a frog suit, but i hope to own one some day (that's an inside joke, perhapps I'll tell you about it in the next chapter)

Thak you to: bubbleblast93, rock-chick131,riteandreader, ms-mcfuzzy, and Fear the Cheetah.

That next chapter will probably be the last one, but I'm not sure yet, sry this chap. was so short:).

-Haku >:)


End file.
